Posion Ivy
by bridgetcoolio199
Summary: Tori gets in a relationship with a famous actor! Andre's in love with her,and when Keith says he'll be in a play at their school he doesn't know if he can take it.  He writes a song called Posion Ivy & its the name of the play
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing! Review!

Poison Ivy

Chapter One: Losing a Dream

André watched as Tori made her way to the table. Her curly, brown hair picked up in the breeze. She smiled, making her whole face light up. Her dark eyes swept over the seat before she sat there.

"Guess what?" Tori asked.

_"What?" _Jade barked shifting her weight beside Beck, who gave her a warning look.

Tori gave her a look, but replaced it with a smile. "Not even you could ruin my mood right now."

"Then get on with it already," Rex said, sitting on Robbie's lap. Since he was a puppet, André could never tell what his emotion was. He also found it incredibly sad that he thought of Rex as a real person.

"Did you fall into a truck full of chicken feathers?" Cat asked excitedly, her red hair shining in the sun.

Everyone looked at her, question marks on their faces.

"Why would I fall into a truck full of chicken feathers?" Tori asked incredulously.

"You said guess."

Tori's brow furrowed. André thought it was incredibly cute. "Why would you guess _that?"_

"It happens in cartoons." Cat argued, popping a grape into her mouth.

Tori rolled her eyes. _"Anyway," _she dragged out the word, purposefully looking away from Cat. "Guess who I ran into at the mall?"

Cat opened her mouth, but before she could say a word Tori looked sharply at her and said, "_Don't _guess." She looked back at the rest of her friends, and said, "Keith Jameson!"

Everyone sat forward at the same time, and André nearly choked on his Fiji water.

_"The _Keith Jameson? The one who's starring in that new movie, _Poison Ivy?" _Robbie asked, his voice getting higher with excitement.

"Mm-hmm," Tori sang, a smug smile firmly on her face.

"Oh my gosh!" Jade said, coming dangerously close to smile. But it just when André thought he saw one coming on it was immediately replaced with a scowl. "I saw each one of his movies, like, sixty times. Especially the one where he gets knocked unconscious and murdered with an axe. I laughed _so _hard."

"I heard the guys really cool." Beck said, running a hand carelessly through his black hair. He rested his elbow on his knee, which was brought up on the bench beside him.

"He is," Tori said. "And—can I tell you something else?"

"Please don't" Jade answered at the same time André said, "Go ahead"

Tori listened to André, ignoring Jade entirely. "This isn't the first time we've met. I think we're kind of dating."

André chest tightened, and he choked (again) on the bite of hamburger he'd just shoved in his mouth. Beck was slapping his back while he was coughing like crazy. "I'm okay," he said. His chest tightened.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Cat demanded, a frown on her face.

André felt his heart sink into his stomach and suddenly want it to puke it right out.

"I wanted something that was only mine." Tori explained, obviously uncomfortable. "That's not the point of this story. Keith said that he'd come to Hollywood Arts and perform a scene for us. Or, better yet, star in a play."

"Really?" Everyone asked at the same time, including André. _Let her say she's kidding, _André hoped.

"No joke," She answered, giving a wide smile. "He just texted me and told me to tell you guys he said yes."

Just then her phone beeped. Around the group of friends there were gasps and the sounds of camera phones going off. "Look up," Tori read aloud.

"Um, Tori," Robbie said.

"You might wanna look up," Beck added.

When her eyes found the parking lot, she gasped. A silver Porsche was gleaming the in California sun, and leaning against it was a guy. He had frost blonde hair, blue eyes hidden under sun glasses. He had a leather jacket on over a white V-neck, and jeans that revealed black combat boots. His smile was bright and fit well with his sharp nose and tan skin.

"Keith!" Tori said, shocked. She didn't have long to be shocked, because he walked over to her and pulled her into his arms without a moment's hesitation. A bunch of girls gave jealous groans all around.

André turned away as a something ran through him. Pain? Jealousy? They were both very likely.

He didn't know what to do. He'd lost something before it was even his. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: How You Got Me

_This chapter's about how Keith and Tori started dating._

Crap. Tori was going to be late to the lunch with her mom. They'd been planning it forever, because her mom thought they barely saw each other anymore. Tori really didn't see how to _not _be late at this point. She was all the way across town.

_If only I brought my friggin' watch, _she thought, mentally making a note to bring it everywhere. What time was it? She really ought to bring a watch from now on.

Her phone battery was dead, so she couldn't look at the time that way, or call to tell her mom she'd be late. Really crap.

She went up to the first person she saw. He was wearing a big, grey hoody, and black, ripped jeans. She tapped him on the shoulder, put on a smile (as Trina says, best way to get things you want is to appear approachable-but Tori isn't as scary as her sister), and tapped the hooded guy on the shoulder. "Excuse me," she said, sounding a little too perky.

"Hell," The guy said, and she could detect a British accent. He turned around, revealing perfect white teeth, perfect features that fit on a perfect face, and dark sunglasses blocking her view of probably perfect eyes. Something about him seemed familiar, but when she couldn't place it, she gave up. "Autograph, right?" He barked. He was way too hot to sound so rude. Before she could answer, he continued. "Everywhere I go I have to sign a bloody autograph. Why can't I just be left alone?"

"Well, Rude Guy," Tori answered, scowling. "That really would've put me in my place if I'd wanted an autograph. But sorry, I don't go around asking for stranger's signatures. I was just gonna ask if you had the time. But I guess I'll ask someone else."

She turned to leave, but he called, "Sorry for being rude. I just thought you were a crazy fan."

She turned back to look at him, and she once again recognized his face from somewhere. Autograph? Recognition? Obviously, this guy was some kind of famous person. A rude one at that. "Well, I can tell you're some kind of famous person, and you know it. Why should the fact that I'm your fan or not influence the way you treat me? You should be polite to everyone, especially people who look up to you. I can tell you, if I was a fan and you just talked to me like that, I'd stop being a 'crazy fan'."

She turned to go once again, but he stopped her. Again. "You don't know who I am?"

She faced him. "Sure I do," She smiled fakely and racked her brain, coming up with nothing. "You're . . . that guy . . . Who did . . . That thing,"

He laughed, a deep, cute sound. "You really don't know who I am?"

She faked a gasp. "You really don't know who _I _am? Are you serious?"

He laughed again. Then he stuck out his hand. "Keith Jameson, actor."

She shook it, giving him a little smile. "Tori Vega, singer. Or, wanna-be."

He beamed at her, which looked so much cute on his face then a scowl. "Well, not that we officially know who the other is, why don't we go get some ice-cream? My treat?"

When she started to shake her head, he said, "As an apology for being so rude?"

"I really have to be at this thing with my mom. Rain check?" She looked into his blue eyes and smiled. "How about you give me your number and I'll call you?"

She turned around to grab the bag that she'd dropped, and heard Keith say, "How do I know you'll be true to your word?"

But when she turned around, he was scribbling on a piece of paper with a fancy looking pen. "How'd you get that stuff so fast?"

"You'll never know."

He grinned, and she shoved the paper in her bag without looking at it. She slung the bag on her shoulder and asked, _"Do _you happen to know the time?"

He pulled an iPhone out of his back pocket, glanced at it, and read, "Eleven oh eight,"

"Crap," She said, out loud this time. "I have to meet my mom in twenty minutes."

She started to jog away, and as an afterthought, yelled, "See you, Keith Jameson!"

Everyone in the mall looked up.

Tori was sure that Keith could hear her laughter through the sound of screaming girls.

The next time they met was accidental.

Tori went to the park, a place she'd like to visit lately. There was a creek where she'd only ever seen one other person, and she liked to go there to be alone. With Hope's _"Who Am I To Say" _chiming in her ears, she felt completely peaceful at the creek.

She couldn't hear the creek flowing, but she could see the water rapidly moving. She could make out some fish under the surface, their breaths making little bubbles that _popped _when they reached the surface.

Butterflies and bees danced on wildflowers, all pretty and sweet. She decided to stop listening to the music, and put her iPod into her pocket.

There were trees surrounding the perfect spot she found. It was a big patch of grass right next to the creek, in a way that she could stick her feet it, and it was surrounded by multicolored flowers. Sun trickled in from the spaces in the branches, and she leaned back on her hands with a smile.

"'Listen close, little brother,'"

Tori nearly falls into the creek, but catches herself, digging her bare feet into the muddy bottom so her whole body didn't fly forward.

She stood up, upset that someone had found her secret place. She didn't say anything, though. She got up and climbed through the foliage silently. She peeked from behind a tree, trying to catch a glimpse of the person. She heard him guffaw.

"'Do you know what I've done for you?'"

Tori made it to the edge of her creek, and peered from behind the tree.

They were more trees, of course. But in the middle of them was Keith Jameson, glaring and ranting about nothing. Tori thought he might be insane, but then she saw the script he was gripping.

"'I gave up my life, for _you, _and now you're just wasting it! You're wasting everything I've ever given you! I did everything for you, and you _spat _on it!'"

Tori put her hand over her mouth to stifle the giggle.

"'If only mom could see you now,'" he growled.

"Wow," said Tori, stepping out of the shadows. "Your brother sounds like a jerk."

Keith was so surprised that he dropped the script. "I was¾rehearsing¾for the movie,"

Tori picked up the script and handed it to him. She noticed that his cute accent was back. "Wanna know how to fix that scene a little?"

He paused, but, then, nodded. "They say work on it and come back."

"In that scene, you were hurt, which made you angry. I'm guessing that your character is known as the 'bad boy', everyone's scared of him, except his family. His parents are dead, and he's the oldest so he's the guardian of his brothers. He'll always protect them, though, and he loves them even if he never says so. My guess is he thinks getting hurt is a weakness, and he hates being weak. Ergo, he hates whoever makes him feel weak. How am I so far?"

"A little . . ." Keith began, looking dazed. "_Too _good,"

"Well, in your scene you got the angry perfect¾but there was no hurt. My suggestion, make your eyes fill with tears, but don't cry, and put a little hoarseness¾y'know, how guys sound when they're about to cry¾when you say '_and you spat on it!'"_

He smiled. "That's actually a really good suggestion."

She smiled right back at him. "I know."

It was quiet for a moment. Keith broke the silence by saying, "What are you doing here?"

She walked closer to him. "I come here all the time. The flowers, the birds, the trees, the water. It's beautiful, and completely peaceful. I like to come here to think."

His smile was small now. "What do you think about?"

She looked at the water. "What don't I think about. It's probably a shorter list."

He walked closer, but she stopped him when their eyes met. "What about you?" She asked.

"What?"

"Why are you here?" Tori clarified. "Of all the places, why this creek?"

"Because I knew I'd see you here?" He tried, but Tori was already shaking her head.

"I'm serious."

"Seriously," he began, not looking away from her face. "This place is right next to the house where I spent most of my teen years. I spent much time here after my brother died."

She didn't think about it. She grabbed his hand. He looked surprised, but he didn't pull away. After a second he relaxed. They stood there, hands intertwined, just looking and the bubbling water.

"Do you still not know why I'm significant?"

She laughed. "I meant to Google you. I never got around to it, though."

"You never called."

She didn't look at him, but she felt the slight smile on her face. "I never got around to that, either."

He smiled down at her. "How about that ice-cream?"

She grinned back. "It's a date."

They didn't let go of each other's hands as they walked to Ben 'N Jerry's.

_**2 months later . . . (Keith)**_

Keith's smile felt permanently stained on his face.

He was looking for Tori. He had something amazing to tell her, and he knew she'd be excited.

They've been spending a lot of time together, and his feelings for her are growing rapidly. Whenever anything good happens to him, he wants to share it with her, just for the chance to see her smile. When she laughs it's like the world is brighter.

He knows it's cheesy and cliché, but he doesn't care. Keith thinks he's in love with her, and they haven't done anything but talk and kiss.

He looks at his watch, and smiles. It's 4:30. At this time, he knows Tori will be at the creek. It's gone from _My place _in Keith's mind to _Our place. _

They've tried to keep their relationship out of the press, and so far it's worked. They just meet up at their place and get ice-cream, or other junk food. Whenever they see paparazzi, which barely ever happens, they leave. Since he's been with Tori, it's kind of like they just can't find him.

Keith never thought he'd be in love. Never in a million years. He's been with many women, and none of them were like Tori. He didn't think anyone on the face of the Earth was like Tori.

You have to walk through the beach to get to their place, so he kept his head down and walked quickly. He still couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

"Are you Keith Jameson?"

He looked up to see a pre-teen with freckles and red hair. Her smile was broad, and not a hint of shyness was in her eyes.

"No," Keith grumbled and kept walking. She didn't follow him.

Tori was sitting by the creek when he found her. She was leaning back, singing a song he didn't recognize. Her voice was so lovely it made his breath catch.

"_Love like song_

_Will you sing along?_

_It's funny how happy I can be_

_Without noticing . . ."_

"Hello, love,"

Tori didn't jump, just glanced over her shoulder with a small smile. "Hey. Why are you so happy?"

She stood up, and smoothed out her skirt. Then he grabbed her and spun her around, pleasant emotions dancing inside him.

He set her down, and she was still laughing.

"Remember when you gave me advice about how to do that scene better?"

She nods.

"They said it was just what they were looking for! I got the part!"

She looked so happy for him that he knew, once again, he was in love.

"That's so great!" She hugged, him, and then pulled back and kissed him.

They kissed for a while. He wanted to tell her he loved her, but the time just never felt right. He was afraid of what she'd say, or that she wouldn't say anything. He'd never felt like such a girl.

_**1 week later . . . (Tori's POV)**_

Tori didn't know how she felt about Keith. She knew she liked him _a lot. _Did she love him? Maybe.

_Shouldn't you just know when you're in love? _Tori thought as she laid down on the grass. She ran one of her hands through the water, and another through the flowers. _Shouldn't it just hit you? Shouldn't the words "I think" never cross your mind?_

Just then, a cute blonde head was in front of her face, blocking her view of the treetops. "Hi," she said brightly, trying not to let her thoughts show on her face. Then she noticed his face. She sat up and so did he.

"What's wrong?"

"They canceled the movie." He told her stiffly.

"I sorry," she apologized, and hugged him. "Hey, you know, my school was thinking about doing a play. But we just couldn't get an idea. How about you be in it?"

She pulled back to look at him, and saw the skepticism etched in his features. "I don't know . . ."

"Please?" She tried. "Consider it a favor. And," she grabbed his hand, "it'll make you feel better."

He looked at her hopeful expression for a while, and then smiled. He looked as if he didn't notice he was grinning. "Okay."

"Yes!" She kissed him. It wasn't a long kiss this time, but it was amazing all the same. She pulled back. "Ice cream?"

He stood up, taking her with him by the hand. "Ice cream."

_I'll tell my friends tomorrow. _She thought as they walked away form their place.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three : Green**

_André_

André walked into Sikowitz's classroom, his stomach tying itself in jerky, painful knots. It was like he couldn't see straight.

When Tori walked in hand in hand with that punk, he wished he couldn't see at all.

He heard her speaking to Sikowitz, all the while absent-mindedly leaning against Jameson.

"Remember what I talked to you about earlier?" Tori asked the teacher, who smiled knowingly.

"About how tarantulas are the biggest spider known to man?"

"What?" Tori asked, surprised. "No! I talked to you about having Keith Jameson be one of our plays,"

"So when did you talk to me about tarantulas?"

"I didn't!"

He gave her a skeptical look. "Are you sure?"

She rolled her eyes, but smiled. André's heart gave an uncomfortable squeeze. "Yes," she answered.

"Alright," he didn't sound sure. "Anyway, what about this Keith character? When can I meet him?"

"He's right here," she gestured to the guy by her side. Her eyes sparkled a little more when she looked at him, her smile more obvious. André really hated this kid.

Sikowitz held his hand, and then shouted slowly at Keith, like a madman. "HELLO," he yelled. "YOU'RE VERY HANDSOME!"

André wanted to look away from the admiring expression on Tori's face. But he didn't.

"Thanks," Keith said, all British and probably _"super cute". _"I'm not deaf though, mate."

"Are you sure?" Sikowitz questioned. "Your voice sounds . . . Different."

"He's from England," Tori interjected.

André noticed some whispering girls, heard Keith's name, and a couple of giggles. This made André smile. If girls were mercilessly throwing themselves at Jameson, then maybe Tori would just give up on him. Then he could sweep in and comfort his broken-hearted friend . . .

With that thought in his mind, he grinned for a few more seconds. Then Keith wrapped his arm around Tori's neck. She wasn't the kind of girl who liked that kind of thing. André was sure she would push Keith off. Any second now. Any second now. Any second . . .

She didn't move his arm. André felt the smile drip off of his face.

"Sit down, sit down," Sikowitz told the lovebirds. André thought the word with a bitterness that surprised him.

They both sat next to him. Tori grinned. "Hey," she greeted.

André tried to get control of his feelings. _You're an actor, _he reminded himself, _act like you don't care. _So he did.

He smiled and said, "Hi,"

The girls who were previously squealing had stopped when Tori and Keith had approached, but André could see them stifling giggles. He silently willed them to start talking about Keith again.

Sikowitz stepped onto the small stage and everyone fell silent. "SHUT UP!" he screeched to the room that wasn't even making noise. People gave him quizzical looks.

"Well, now that I have your attention, I'm making an announcement. We're going to put on a play. Any questions?"

Just about every hand went up. "No? Well, okay," he said. "Auditions will be on Tuesday at four. Everyone grab your scripts. Practice."

Before anyone could move, he had turned to Tori. "Now, are you sure we didn't talk about tarantul-"

"Yes!"

That day, Keith sat with them at lunch. He was holding a tray, like he went to their school or something.

"Hey," he said to Tori, and gave her a swift kiss on the cheek. André glanced up from his conversation with Beck, then looked away quickly as his chest gave a dull ache.

"Why are _you _here?" Jade asked coldly, and André made a mental note to be nicer to her from now on.

If Keith was surprised by her rudeness, he didn't show it. "I go here now."

André froze. "You go to Hollywood Arts?"

"Yep," was all he said.

"He enrolled this morning." Tori informed.

"How _old _are you?" André questioned.

"Seventeen, man,"

God damn it. That was André's age, too. He took a begrudging bite of salad.

"So, I was wondering-" Robbie started, but Jade interjected.

"Why are you dating Tori?"

André wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

Keith shrugged. "I love her."

These words seemed to surprise everyone at the table, Tori included. André couldn't tear his eyes from Tori, as he tried to gouge her reaction. She was shocked, that was clear. Was this the first time he'd ever said it? Was she surprised by the PDA of it all?

One thing was clear: they were clearly not just "kind of dating."

Tori didn't say anything, but André noticed that she was suddenly very interested in her salad.

"Gross," Jade volunteered.

Then Beck, deciding to change the subject, said, "Has anyone read the script yet?"

The only people who didn't respond were Tori and André.

The first one to talk was Keith. "Yeah, I did. It has the same title as the movie I was about to be in: _Poison Ivy. _But it's different. Who wrote it?"

Everyone looked at Tori. She squirmed, uncomfortable. "You wrote it?" Keith asked, incredulous. Was he impressed or angry about something?

"Yeah. Beck, Jade, Cat, and I did it together. We can change the title, if you want. It just fit." She was getting more uncomfortable by the second.

Then Keith folded her close to himself and kissed the top of her head. André stared at his food. "It's great," He heard Keith say to Tori. "Perfect. It's not the same story. Things have the same titles all the time."

There was silence until Jade said, "I want to be in charge of sets. Never done it before. Could be fun."

André looked up in time to see Tori nod. "Yeah, maybe if you ask Sikowitz soon, he'll be more likely to say yes."

"Don't give me advice." Jade said flatly.

"Well, okay," Tori said, rolling her eyes. "I think I'll audition for the roll of Cypress."

The play was actually really good. A seven-teen year old Goddess, named Cypress, princess of the God and Goddesses, Goddess of plant life, is engaged to be married. The marriage was arranged. But one day, while Cypress was checking, she meets a young boy named Adam. They fall in love. Meanwhile, Cypress is engaged to Caver, the God of Winds. Not only that, but he's suspicious of her love for a mortal. Where Cypress thinks of Caver as an imprisonment, Caver loves Cypress. It's a kind of obsessive love that can drive people to insanity. So he stops her from going down to the mortals' land. But Cypress contacts Adam through plants, usually Poison Ivy, so that he doesn't try to follow it back to her. She didn't know what Caver might do. But one day, he's filled with so much longer for her that he follows the plant anyway. He knows about the engagement and he wants to stop it from happening. She's angry at him at first for coming. Then she has a plan. When a God marries a mortal, that mortal becomes a God. They got married secretly, by one of her sisters. He became the god of hope. Caver leaves her alone, leaves the rest of the Gods and Goddesses, shamed.

"I want to be Alina," Cat informed. Alina was Cypress's mother, the goddess of light.

"I was thinking of auditioning for Caver," said Keith.

Just then a group of girls bounced up, smiling down at the famous person at their table. "Hey, Keith," one of the girls said. André recognized her as Rebecca something.

She flirted with him. Twirling her hair, batting her eyelashes, the whole shebang. André felt hope flicker in his stomach. He leaned over and whispered in Tori's ear, "It doesn't bother you?"

"No," she lied. Tori had never been a good liar. "Why would it bother me?"

Her water bottle exploded in her hand.

Everyone looked at her.

"Wow." She began. "Faulty water bottles. I should write a note."

So, Keith wanted to be Caver. Then André would be Adam. Adam won Cypress in the end. And so would André.


End file.
